


The Sweetest Devotion

by AceQueenKing



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Master and Apprentice Pairing, May/December Relationship, POV Second Person, Sith Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: You came to her Resistance, young, idealistic. You wanted to believe; you wanted to bow down before her, give worship, if she would just give you a cause greater than clipping out parts of old, dead machines for a few scraps of food.  You looked at her and felt your own heart speeding up, felt her heart beating in too-fast time. You looked at her silver hair and knowing brown eyes and you thought for the first time:I am not alone.





	The Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



You didn’t know what power was until you found her.

Or rather, she found  _you._ She knew what you were, all those years ago. You came to her Resistance, young, idealistic. You wanted to believe; you wanted to bow down before her, give worship, give her anything as long as she gave you a cause to believe in greater than scavenging parts of old, dead machines for a few scraps of food.  You looked at her and felt your own heart speeding up, felt her heart beating in too-fast time. You looked at her silver hair and knowing brown eyes and you thought, for the first time:  _I am not alone_.

The feeling flowed through you as it always had, the undeniable instinct that told you everything you needed to know: who was lying, who was not; where someone would be, six seconds from now, from then. You were raw, a diamond just forged from coal – and even then, you knew, there was _so much_ to her. You knew: this was your teacher. You knew: you would follow her to the end of the galaxy.  You knew.  _You knew._

You said: “Tell me what you need done.” And she whispered to you of her brother, the Last Jedi, so far away. He’d hidden himself away, feeling he had failed the sister as he had failed the son. He did not know it was her plan. Nor did you, at the time. You had not yet met the son. You had not, truly, met the mother.  

That came later.

* * *

 Kylo Ren offered you a teacher.

You refused. You already had one.

* * *

She revealed herself to you, at long last, before you left for Ahch To. She pulled you aside and said, “I expect you have questions.” You didn’t, not really; being around another force sensitive was still so exotic to you then, just being in a room with her, with someone whose very consciousness touched your own.

You knew, then, you would do _anything_ to share her power.

“No,” you said, your eyelashes fluttering because you did not understand, not then. But you would, one day.

“Oh, my dear,” Leia said, and then you got a glimpse of her, the  _true_  her: eyes yellow, dark and shining like liquid gold as she smiled. “You’re so  _innocent_.”

You suspect now that it had been a long time since she met anyone as promising as you.

She kissed you then, full of fury and glory, yet somehow chaste, her lips only scarring your forehead. You leaned into it, gripped her, and held onto her as she marked you as one of her own. A thought occurred to you, not your own:  _he was too dangerous; he must be brought back to us._ It was a thought you would obey. It was a thought you would obey because it was  _hers._

You dreamt on the ship, warm dreams that made you blush: Leia’s fingers on you, her power dancing into your most secret places. Leia’s lips on yours, warm and wet but not sweet. You were restless and over-heated, thirsty but with a thirst impossible to slake.

* * *

 

Chewbacca told you during that journey that many thought that Leia split from the New Republic in an attempt to form a military coup. He said:  _the cub was paying for the sins of the sire_. He huffed:  _ridiculous_.

You didn't have the heart to tell him that the rumors were true, not then.

You weren't sure what part of you told you that those stories were true: her whisper in your ear, her phantom fingers at your back, your you own intuition. You did not meet her, then.

But you saw her yellow eyes and you know she marked you as her own: hungry and undone.

* * *

 You found Luke, because she asked you to, and you would do anything for her. 

For him, you faint subservience, hold out a lightsaber that isn’t yours, was never yours, not really. It was an old thing, a relic; like Plutt, he threw it away, careless.

You tried to bring him back for her despite that. 

But he did not see, could not sense your devotion, nor the will of the force. He cut himself off from the force, was as blind as a man who removed his eyes. He was foolish, and old, and bitter; he was too broken to function in the Resistance, too burnt out to withstand the glory of Leia's sun.

You tried to bring him back. You tried and you tried and you tried until your hands were bloody. You tried to learn peace, to learn calm. You tried to learn what lessons the Jedi had to offer your wild heart.

But it was the darkness that called to you. It called and it made your hands move; it called to you, in a way you suspect it had  _never_  called to Kylo Ren, to Luke Skywalker. You dreamt of a deep and dark place on Ahch To, a place that made you think of Leia’s laugh, of the snap of her fingers.

You tried to resist, knowing you could not sate yourself without her nearby. You could sense she would be displeased by your trying to do so, though you did not know why.

You fell down the hole, literally and figuratively succumbing. You snapped your fingers.

And you saw your world fall down around you.

You failed in your first task to your lady: you did not bring him home.

But in the end, this, too, worked with her plans.

* * *

 She did not take you as her apprentice when you returned.

You waited, maddened, for the golden-eyed goddess to appear; you wait, maddened, as you ran and dodged and survived by the skin of your teeth, and then you began to win, and you killed, slaughtered, routed. And all the while, you waited. You waited for a very long time.

You waited for years, until her hair turned fully silver, until yours was so long it ran all the way down your back. You waited until the First Order was chased so far into the dark reaches of space they would never return. This was said to be a miracle by Chewbacca, by Poe, by everyone - but still, you waited.

No one questioned how a few hundred people could overtake a massive military with thousands at their command, but you knew.  _You knew._  It was not luck. It was not (only) the will of Force. It was not (only) superior firepower, it was not (only) superior experience. It was  _her._

It was  _her will_ , her desire. The force responds to its granddaughter, and you can only dance in the aftershock of her power.

It was only when the First Order was gone, the _New_ New Republic restored, when Leia was re-elected Supreme Chancellor – the first since Palpatine, in fact – that you felt her plans were complete. It was then that she finally summoned you, then that you first knelt at her feet.

“I expect,” she said, “you have questions.”

Her eyes sparkled, a barely glittering gold, and your heart seized in your chest. Finally, you thought.  _Finally._ You had lived at least five years in her service, your own dark hairs turning light and grey in your absolutions, your prayers to her.

“I do,” you mumbled, pressing your lips together. You had so many questions then; how she became what she was, how she knew she was not alone, how you, too, could one day share this power with her.

“I will answer one,” she said. She leaned into her throne like a goddess. You had never seen anything so beautiful.

“When?” You asked; the question short, but it meant so many things:  _When did you become this? When will I become this? When will we begin?_ You knew, even then, you should be more exact, more precise, but your lips trembled, unable to say more. “W-when?”  
  
You fell mute, prostrating yourself before her.

She stared at you a moment before rising and coming down from her dais. They used to whisper about demons in the sand on Jakku, and she reminded you of nothing so much as a wrathful demoness as she bent down, gripped your chin.

“Soon,” she said, eyes yellow with a fierce glint of sunlight. “And long ago.”

“I don’t –“ You felt your own emotions surge forth, your mind connected to her mind in a dazzling blaze of ecstasy. You’re not sure what it meant, not sure what it was, but your mind whirled all the same, history flashing before your eyes; an image of a young girl in a white dress, eyes yellow as she fired a  hot blaster, burned in your mind. An image of a laser bisecting a planet; an image of a dark wraith, breathe loud as a sandstorm, and the information she pulled from his mind -- the fool never realized the pathway between them worked both ways, never realized the deepness of her hatred, of their connection. And you understood, then: she was an apprentice abandoned, an unblooded master, and she had been seeking a worthy apprentice for so, so long. 

The ones she wanted to replace her – the ones who she found before you – they couldn’t take it, weren’t special enough. Not even her own brother, not even her own son. They, in the end, were only obstacles in her way.

Obstacles that, in one way or another, you have removed.

“I shall call you Darth  _Vindicta_ ,” she said, her hand caressing your chin in a way that was pure erotic energy; pulsing, familiar sparks that warmed you to your core.

“Master,” you said, looking up at her, feeling your eyes  turn yellow as sunlight, burning, merciless sunlight; sunlight that threatened to subsume you, sunlight that made you feel like power, like light, like electricity itself burning through your body. “My _Master_.”

“Rise,” she said then, and she kissed you, proper this time, her lips claiming yours in the sweetest devotion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to spooky for helping me come up with a good sith name for Rey. 
> 
> Thanks to kimara for being an amazing writer and introducing me to the greatest of sith ladies. :D


End file.
